Quái vật
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Monster. Sequel to Thien than. Enjoy.


**I made the sequel for Thiên Thần, since it did so well & a lot of people requested it. **

**This is set... Oh, two or so years after Thiên thần ends and takes place over the course of about 16-18 years.**

 **I think...**

 **About 16-18 years, give or take. Probably closer to 16. Haven't decided yet.**

 **I have to say, this is definetly something I've never written before. Definetly one of my more dark/morbid stories.**

 **Although Sleepless may or may not reach this level of fucked-up-ness there will be parts of Sleepless later (MUCH LATER BTW) that come pretty damn close.**

 **Like, with the exception of certain characters, certain scenes in this story will probably be almost word-for-word identical to events that will happen in Sleepless.**

 **Gah I can't wait to get to those parts of the story :3 Most of what I have planned for Sleepless is already thought out & planned to a T, I'm just having a bit of trouble writing it & coming up with minor plots.**

 **I actually had about 1/4 of this written before I even started writing the final chapter for T** **hiên thần. Cuz it hit me like a ton of bricks and I just had to write it cuz I knew if I didn't I'd lose it FOREVER.**

 **However I wasn't gonna post it until T** **hiên thần had been completed for at least a month, so...**

 **Anyway. Enjoy my lovelies!**

XXXXXXX

Quái vật

 _Monster_

XXXXXXXX

 _"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_

 _"Pot. Kettle. Have you met?"_

 _"Hey, hey, hey! I do not attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team!"_

 _"That is so not on me!"_

XXXXXXX

 _"What could go wrong?"_

 _"Don't say that!"_

XXXXXXXX

 **Star City**

 **September 21, 2020**

 **8:45 am**

Artemis hummed softly while she flipped some of the pancakes she had decided to make for breakfast, her non dominant hand placed squarely on to her distended belly.

In just a little less then three wonderful months, Artemis and Wally would be welcoming their _second_ and _third_ sons into the world, two little boys they had unanimous decided to name _Tristan Robert West_ and _Daniel Conner West_.

Of course, a three and a half year old Jay was both excited and slightly confused about what it meant to be a _big brother_. His bright blonde hair was still just as curly as it had always been, and his eyes were still the same vibrant emerald green they'd been since he was a tiny newborn.

His maternal grandpa, who was in he and his cousin Lian's lives often enough for him to be recognizable to the two small children, was happy to be getting two more grandsons.

 _Mary, Paula, and the rest of the Flash and Arrow family were also thrilled._

Artemis- _though she would never tell Wally this and would deny it until the moment she took her very last breath-_ hoped that at least _one_ of their unborn boys _would_ inherit their Daddy's bright fiery red hair.

Of course Wally had been praying to _whoever_ or _whatever_ was out there that they _wouldn't_ gain his red hair as soon as Dinah had told the ex heroes they be welcoming twin boys into the world.

 _But Artemis could still dream_.

She turned her head towards the doorway where she saw an almost three year old Lily enter the kitchen and climb into her seat at the breakfast table.

 _Liliana_.

Now _that_ was a _heart breaking_ story.

 _It was the two weeks after Mother's Day, with Jay barely being two, and Wally and Artemis had finally finished unpacking their stuff inside their new home in Star City. The former had just gotten a job working at Star Labs, and both agreed that moving to the city was a wiser choice._

 _It had been four am, when during the early stages of a middle-of-the-night-quickie, Artemis had heard their front door open downstairs._

 _"Wa-Wally! Stop! I think someone's in the house!" She gasped, pushing her now husband off of her and sitting up._

 _"You sure?" He whispered, as she grabbed her crossbow from out of the drawer in her bedside table. She nodded, before getting out of bed and quietly sneaking downstairs, while Wally went to check on a still sleeping Jay._

 _When Artemis made her way to the living room, she gasped in horror at what she saw: Lily, still clad in light purple pajamas and her curly black hair in two simple braids, standing in the middle of their living room rug._

 _The majority of her front half covered in blood._

 _"Wally!" Artemis screamed, dropping her cross bow on the ground and rushing towards her Goddaughter, checking her over everywhere to make sure that none of the blood covering her was actually her own._

 _"What? What?!" He yelped, running down the stairs. His eyes went wide as his mouth dropped in shock at the sight of still and very calm Lily, despite being frantically checked over by Artemis._

 _"Artemis...?" He gasped._

 _"None of its hers! Go check on them, Wally! Now! Go!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes._

 _The ex Kid Flash gave her a curt nod before racing out of their house towards M'gann and Conner's apartment in Happy Harbor._

 _The sight he found made him physically lose the contents of his stomach._

 _Conner and M'gann were dead in their bed inside their room in the small apartment. An autopsy later done by Captian Atom (Black Canary couldn't and wouldn't do it) revealed that both had been slain by a single bullet each, completely made of pure Kryptonite, to the backs of their heads while they slept._

 _They never stood a chance._

Despite the loss of two senior members to the Team and the protégés of two of the League's founders and powerhouses, the entire group of heroes- _both active and retired_ \- had been thankful beyond words that not a scratch was found on their now orphaned daughter, who besides being covered in her dead parents blood after trying to wake them up, was completely fine _physically_.

 _Mentally? It was too soon to tell._

 _Sadly_ , in the almost year and a half since their deaths, the League was no where close to finding out who their murder was then they were the day their bodies had been discovered.

One of the other major changes in Lily's life- _besides her being orphaned and now permanently living with her Godparents_ \- was that she now had shape shifted her appearance, and now sported pure white hair and blood red eyes with her pupils slit like cat eyes, instead of the dark ebony hair and cerulean eyes that she had inherited from Conner in utero.

"So Lily, how many pancakes you want?" Artemis asked her.

"Three please." The little girl said, using her telepathy- _one of the few powers she still possessed_ \- to get herself a glass of milk in a sippy cup while still sitting at the table.

Soon after M'gann and Conner had died, Garfield, who was still mourning the deaths of his sister and brother-in-law, demanded Zatanna and Doctor Fate that Lily's powers be taken away forever, so she _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ join the Team, and ultimately suffer the same fate as her parents had.

 _Doctor Fate had outright refused to grant the green teenager's wish_.

But Zatanna, who understood Garfield's _desperate_ need to _protect_ the _only_ family that he had left in his life, decided to make a deal with him.

 _Instead_ of completely stripping away Lily of _all_ of her powers _forever_ , she told him she would bind some of them, and allow her to get some of her powers as she aged.

Liliana had been able to keep her telepathic powers ( _telekinesis, shape shifting, telepathy_ ) and her invulnerability. Flight and the super jumps would redevelop when she entered puberty. Super strength, super hearing, and infrared vision would redevelop at 18.

Phase shifting and any other powers she might've inherited from Conner and Clark's side of the gene pool would arrive at twenty one.

Garfield hadn't been too pleased with the deal, but accepted it anyway, because he knew it was the best he was going to be getting without asking someone more... _Sinister_.

"Butter or syrup?" Artemis asked.

" _Hmmm_..." Lily pondered, trying to decide on what she wanted more.

"Syrup! And _lots_ of it!" She grinned, watching as Wolf and Brucely entered the kitchen.

The big white beast stared up at his late Master's orphaned offspring with _guilt_ in his bright yellow eyes. Since the apartment they had lived in at the time of their deaths did not allow any type of pet, the Kobra enhanced super wolf had been living at the Kent farm in Smallville, thus being unable to protect Conner and M'gann from their fate.

But he made up for it by protecting Lily from _anyone_ and _anything_ he deemed would do the little girl harm, just as Brucely had decided to do for Jay.

He stretched and let out a loud yawn, before climbing under the table and laying directly below Lily's dangling legs.

"Hi mommy!" Jay beamed, entering the kitchen as Wally carried him on his hip.

"Morning _thiên thần_." She cooed, flipping a pancake onto the plate and drowning it with syrup for Lily, who telepathically made the plate float across the kitchen to her.

Wally placed Jay in the booster seat next to his Godsister before making his way towards his pregnant wife.

"How's everything going beautiful?" Wally asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well let's see. One of _your_ sons decided to kick my bladder at one in the morning, and the _other_ has successfully discovered my ribs." Artemis grimaced.

"I'm sorry babe." Wally frowned.

"It's ok. But I swear sometimes it feels like there's _three_ babies in here." She groaned.

"Well _if_ there _is_ three in there, _one better be a girl_. Because if we end up having _four boys_ , I'm gonna give myself a vasectomy." He sighed, running his fingers through his unbrushed hair.

"What's a vasectomy?" Jay asked.

"It's something men get that most don't want. You'll understand when you're older." Wally told him simply.

When Artemis had first discovered she had been pregnant again, _both_ of them had wanted a baby _girl_. And when they found out that they were having twins, they were happy that their chances of getting a daughter had doubled.

They even had a name picked out for her: _Iris Megan West_ , after her paternal great aunt and late Godmother.

But instead, they were going to be blessed with two more boys, who had been named after three fallen loved ones.

Tristan and Daniel would be here by Thanksgiving, and neither Wally or Artemis could wait.

XXXXXXX

 **Watch Tower**

 **October 1, 2020**

 **13:15 pm**

Artemis and Wally had made it a part of their schedule to take Jay and Lily to the Watch Tower at least once a week. Mostly so Lily could hang out with Garfield and what little family she had, and to give her the opportunity to visit her fallen parents memorials in the grotto.

Though the toddler seemed to decline the opportunity to visit the grotto with each and every visit to the Watch Tower.

"Think she'll ever go see them?" Zatanna asked, as she walked up to Artemis and Wally, her almost one and a half year old daughter resting on her left hip bone.

 _Sabrina Mavis Zatara_ had been born less then a month before Conner and M'gann's deaths.

Her Father's true identity was unknown. Zatanna had had a _wild time_ during the fewmonths before Sabrina had been conceived, and the Magician decided she had more important things to worry about then bending over backwards to try and figure out who had gotten her pregnant.

Although Artemis and Wally were convinced that the little magician's Dad was either Billy or Dick respectively.

Sabrina, at just a little more than eighteen months old, already had Dick's laugh ( _albeit a much less creepy version of it_ ) and Billy's smile. But since the toddler, her Mother, and the two men her honorary Aunt and Uncle suspected to be her Father all had obsidian colored hair and crystal blue eyes they couldn't determine her paternity based solely on looks.

Besides, everyone who had seen pictures of Zatanna as a baby knew that Sabrina was _her_ twin.

However, if Sabrina _was_ Dick's, his nearly three year relationship with Barbara would _end_ in a snap.

"No idea. Dinah and J'onn believe it would be good for her, allow her to get some closure." Wally said.

"But forcing her to do it would cause a lot more damage psychologically." Artemis sighed.

"I've heard some of the other League members talk. They're worried about what motive whoever did it might've had as for why they _didn't_ lay a hand on Lily. It was almost as if they didn't even know she was there." Zatanna frowned.

"Think they'll go after her when she's older, to try and make her bad?" Wally questioned, worried about the safety of his Goddaughter and birthday buddy.

"Would've made more sense for them to take her _after_ they _killed_ M'gann and Conner." His wife pointed out, patting her stomach where either Tristan or Daniel was kicking her.

"True."

"Where is Lily anyway?" Zatanna asked.

"In the cafeteria with Jay, Lian, and Amistad." Artemis said.

 _Amistad_ was Raquel's almost five year old son. For her entire pregnancy and the first two years of his life, she was _convinced_ that his Father had been _Noble_ , her now _ex husband_.

 _That all changed, when a week after he turned two, Amistad sprouted gills on the sides of his neck._

A panicking Raquel and a quick DNA test later confirmed that an extremely intoxicating night with Kaldur'Ahm just a few days before Tula's death and a week before he had gone "evil" when her and Noble were on a break had conceived Amistad.

It had taken Raquel almost two weeks to tell Kaldur the truth, hiding Amistad's gills with scarves and turtle necks. Her already rocky marriage to Noble _ended_ soon after that.

In the almost three years since he had found out that he had a son, Kaldur had proven to be an excellent Dad- _much better then David or Noble_. While him and Raquel were not together- and had absolutely _zero desire_ to be, the six months they were together as teenagers had been _enough-_ they had quickly discovered that they were excellent coparents for their son.

Zatanna nodded, as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Lily was sitting at a table, Jay sat next to her and Lian and Amistad sitting across from them, a black crayon in her hand scribbling on a piece of paper. Her concentration was placed solely on whatever it was she was drawing.

 _Wolf was sitting on the ground beside her, being as loyal to her as he had been for Conner._

"Lily, what exactly are you drawing?" Jay asked, his eyes wide with bewilderment. He was ignored. Frowning, Jay got up and walked towards his parents who had entered the cafeteria.

"Hi _thiên thần_. What's wrong?" Artemis cooed.

"Lily's drawing something weird." He told her. Artemis waddled ( _god how she hated how she walked when she was pregnant and carrying two babies wasn't helping a thing_ ) towards the table where Liliana, her niece, and Amistad were sitting at.

"Liliana...?" Artemis questioned. She gasped, eyes widening the second she saw the drawing.

It was a... _Figure_ , in a black cloak, it's eyes were blood red- _the same red Lily had changed her eyes to_ \- with sharp pointy teeth colored the same shade of red as its eyes.

" _Liliana Marie? What is that?!_ " She cried.

Lily put the black crayon down on to the paper, before looking up at a horrified Artemis, her red cat eyes sparkling. What the toddler said next, _horrified_ her Godmother and legal guardian _more_ then her drawing did.

" _It's who killed Mommy._ "


End file.
